Revenge of the Black Cloak Society
Revenge of the Black Cloak Society is a King's Quest series fan fiction that is an unofficial sequel to the series. It is being written by Richard B. Sampson Jr, and is still in production. Summary Set after the events of King Quest VIII, Mask of Eternity, the good deeds that have happened throughout the series have not gone unnoticed. Now the head of the Black Cloak Society has taken matters into his own hands to reap vengeance again the Royal Family of Daventry. To reach his goal, he is bringing back every foe the Royal Family has defeated over the years, as well as those defeated by those fighting for the Royal Family, and for Daventry. Chapters *Prologue: A Shadow Enters Daventry *Chapter 1: Wickedly Sweet *Chapter 2: Dark Sacrifice *Chapter 3: A Forest Darkens/The Forest Darkens *Chapter 4: Bewitching The Throne *Chapter 5: Witch Stew *Interlude 1: Family Ties *Chapter 6: Bearer of Bad News *Chapter 7: Sad Homecomings *Chapter 8: Sanctuary of Shock *Chapter 9: The Dark Lair *Chapter 10: The Tower's Task *Interlude 2: Catastrophe *Chapter 11: The Cat Is Out Of The Bag *Chapter 12: Llewdor's Cataclysm *Chapter 13: The Cat's Many Paws *Chapter 14: Catastrophic Actions Dramatis Personae *Graham (unofficial) *Valanice (unofficial) *Alexander (unofficial) *Rosella (unofficial) *Edgar (unofficial) *Cedric the Owl (unofficial) *Cedric - Former king of Kolyma, father of Valanice and Drake. *Connor (unofficial) *Sarah (unofficial) *Dahlia (unofficial) *Manannan (unofficial) *Lolotte (unofficial) *Mordack (unofficial) *Malicia (unofficial) *Lucreto (unofficial) *Shadrack (unofficial) (Cale Silver) *Hagatha (unofficial) *Arch Duke Fifi The Yipyap (unofficial) *Shamir Shamazel (unofficial) *Neptune (unofficial) *Sirocco (unofficial) *King Otar (unofficial) *Genesta (unofficial) *Brutus *Anne *Geoffrey *Sir Robert *Princess Yvette *David - Royal Messenger of Kolyma *Drake - Brother of Valanice, son of Cedric of Kolyma. *Grandma (unofficial) *Scarlett - Good witch, based on Little Red Riding Hood *Saladin (unofficial) *Crispin (unofficial) *Victor *Derek Karlavaegen (unofficial) *Blanche (unofficial) *Rubella *Cocteau (unofficial) *Avis *Aeriel (unofficial) *Alluria *Cassima (unofficial) *Celeste (unofficial) *Jollo (unofficial) *Medusa, Eurydice, and Sstheno *Calaphim *Cocteau (unofficial) *Gisselle *Oracle of Llewdor and Oracle of the Sacred Mountain *Three Bears (unofficial) *Three-headed dragon (unofficial) Currently As of October 23, 2011, the story has already shown the attempts made by the revived Dahlia, which appear to have failed, and the attempts of Hagatha, which also have appeared to fail, and the beginning of Manannan's attempt. It is also revealed that the master plan is for the other attempt to fail. There are also additional hints that the world of King's Quest, and the world of Quest For Glory may actually be in the same place. The current thoughts of the writer is that Lolotte's attempt will involve possession. The person possessed is a secret the author is keeping to himself at the moment. Additional Info The events of the series is by no means official, but also by no means not a possible timeline. It will also feature the return of various other villains, and minions. It also goes on an assumption that a marriage will happen between Edgar and Rosella, however whose Kingdom they will rule when the time comes is not decided. There are also hints at the ties between the realms of King's Quest and the realms of Quest for Glory. External Links Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan fiction: Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Category:KQ9 (unofficial)